Note Taking Ninja
by My own savior
Summary: Naruto is given a small notebook as a child from his father who he doesn't know. He entered the academy when he was 12. Hoping to make new friends he shares his notes with others but is turned into a tool. His notebook is his only precious thing, containing all of his knowledge he acquired over the years. He has filled thousands of pages of advanced notes.


"Sarutobi, you know what I have to do," Minato said.

"Minato please, let me do this for you," the third hokage begged.

"It cannot be done, you don't know the necessary hand seals," Minato said calmly.

"Very well then, any last requests?" the old hokage asked, closing his eyes.

"Make sure that Naruto is treated as a hero also, give him this," Minato said solemnly, bangs over shadowing his eyes. He tossed a small worn leather note book on the desk. (see cover).

"Minato you can't poss-" Sarutobi objected.

"Don't worry, my notes have been cleared from the notebook. Goodbye old friend." Minato said. 'The notes though will reappear in time though' he thought, faintly smiling. He flashed into the forest, to see his wife battling the masked man. He looked up to see the Kyubi that had just been released from his wife. Carrying his son he placed the baby on the demon altar, summoning Gamabunta to help restrain the Kyubi.

"You sure you want to do this kid?" Gamabunta asked, Minato nodded. He prepared the hand seals for the sealing. Once he finished, the Shinigami appeared behind him to seal the Kyubi within his son. He fell off the dispelling Gamabunta and landed next to his wife who had defeated the maked man, but had a kunai in her stomach.

In a last attempt to prevent the sealing before the Shinigami disappeared, the Kyubi struck out his close, intent on intent the baby. Minato and Kushina jumped in front, Kushina using her chakra chains to restrain the Kyubi. The Shinigami then took Minato's soul finishing sealing the whole Kyubi within Naruto.

Fifteen minutes later Sarutobi and Jiraiya arrived to see a dead smiling Minato and Kushina. They heard a cry of a baby, then rushed to the altar to see a baby Minato look alike with three whisker marks on each cheek. It was Naruto, they both let out a sigh of relief to see Minato's son unharmed.

"The gaki really did it. What now, sensei?" Jiraiya asked solemnly.

"We will return to the village, we need to give them a proper burial. Also, will you take care of Naruto?"Sarutobi asked.

" I will take care of him for now, but I need to keep track of my spy network." Jiraiya said.

They returned to the village, burying Minato and Kushina together. Jiraiya stayed in Minato's apartment with Naruto, as it had a room for the baby. Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his temples, he was going to have a lot of thinking to do. Tomorrow be was going to announce the death of Minato and the sealing of the Kyubi within Naruto. Also, he would have to deal with the placement of Naruto and the council.

The next morning Sarutobi called a council meeting. He was frankly surprised to see that the civilian side wasn't there. Also he noticed that Danzo wasn't their either. He turned to the shinobi side with a confused look on his face.

"During your time gone Minato dismissed the civilian side of the council, and took care of Danzo and his lackeys. The reason that you haven't heard this was because he did it just before the attack and ordered is not to tell you until a week from then, troublesome." Shikaku said.

The hokage nodded and said "Ok, I have an announcement to make, as you know, the yondaime was KIA yesterday. He sealed the Kyubi within his son Naruto, this is an sss class secret and if any word of this is spoken outside of this room the punishment is death, no matter what your status." leaking some killer intent to enforce his point. He continued appealing and said "We will have a vote on whether or not to release information that Naruto is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, anyone want to say anything?"

"Of course not, remember Kushina, her jinchuriki status was kept secret and she was treated normally except for being a foreigner." Tsume said.

"I think we should, as the villagers would need to know the possible dangers of the jinchuriki." Fugaku said.

"I think we should tell the adults and keep it from the children so that the adults are aware of the consequences, and the children won't have any opinion on the matter." Shikaku said. everyone nodded.

"Everyone in favor raise your hands" Hokage said. It was half and half. He decided to go with Shikaku's idea as a compromise.

Layer that day he made a speech "People of Konoha, I am sad to inform you that our beloved Yondaime has passed away. But he defeated the Kyubi and sealed it within this baby. All of our seal masters have verified there is no chance of the Kyubi escaping. This baby is a hero, his name is Uzumaki-"

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Naruto!" the orphanage matron shouted. He had done nothing wrong, why was this lady yelling at him.

"Get back here monster, it's time to get punished for killing half of these children's patents!" she yelled. 'What does she mean? I never killed anyone.' he thought. He ran into the forest escaping the evil matron. He arrived at a log next to a hot spring. He reached into it to reveal his precious notebook. He had wrapped it in a plastic bag to protect it from the weather. He began to write in it, practicing what little he knew about writing. He may not know a lot, but his writing was neat and precise. He went into the hot spring after washing his clothes in a stream, only wearing boxers to clean himself. He then does underwater, slightly burning his face and arrived in a cave. It was quite large and he noticed his friends, Frost and Blizzard, as he called the white foxes. They were able to fit through a smaller opening on the opposite side of the cave, but he wasn't able to. They yipped and ran over to him. He was really sleepy and began to drift off into sleep cuddling into the two foxes. Tonight was the Kyubi festival, he had his here since last year when he had gotten attacked. He smiled, tomorrow was the day that jiji promised to let him enter the academy.

Sarutobi had decided to keep Naruto back though, but he didn't know this.


End file.
